The hanyou's past
by MakatoMai
Summary: This story takes place when Inuyasha's little; you will see what being a hanyou is really about, Inuyasha learns life is never fair...Ratings may go up
1. Default Chapter

The hanyou's past

A/N: This story takes place when Inuyasha's little; you will see what being a hanyou is really about, Inuyasha learns life is never fair…

* * *

Chapter 1: Hanyou?

Inuyasha wondered around the ground holding his ball to his chest as he walked around the court yard palace. 'I wonder where mommy is?' Inuyasha thought to himself as he bounced his ball, the ball going a little to high as it rolled into a group of where the grown ups were.

Inuyasha raced over to them, one of them was tossing his ball around. Inuyasha smiled as he reached up to catch the ball from the man as he rolled it over the bridge. "Fetch ya filthy little half breed." Inuyasha paused as the men and women began to walk along in two different directions as he picked up the ball.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha said as he ran over to his mother as she kneeled down looking into his eyes. "Mother…What's a half breed?" Izaoi knelt down on her knees and embraced her son in her arms, her tears sparkling under the moon. Izaoi knew…she knew what his life would be like that…

Inuyasha watched wide eyes as he looked at his mother his small arms wrapping around her back. "It's okay mommy, you don't have to tell me" Inuyasha said his voice quiet as his mother pulled back slightly, picking him up and taking him towards the building.

* * *

Inuyasha's POV

Mommy took us back to the room and set me down in my bedroom, but I couldn't sleep. Normally mommy stayed with me until I fell asleep or she read me a book or sang me to sleep but not tonight.

I stood up slowly crawling off my bed. I couldn't stop thinking what a half breed was, was it a toy, another name for my ball? I peeked my head as I looked at my mother with a group of women. I was used to the parties at my house; I knew my mom was an important woman so I normally played outside until bedtime.

'She looks so sad' I bit my lip as I watched the women walk away from my mother. They didn't seem to want to talk to her, no one did, and mother stood all alone walking up and down for a bit passing people. I saw them give her cold glares and it was all I could do to keep from yelling at them.

"Some princess she is mating with a demon"

"Disgusting"

"She's a disgrace"

I couldn't help it, I opened my door and walked up to them as they looked down to me, tears were in my eyes as I looked at them.

"Don't talk about my mommy that way!" I screamed one of the men bending down to me as he let off a small snicker. "And if we don't?" I'm not quite sure what came over me but I bit into him. My two fangs dug into his hand as he let out a small cry. Mommy came over to us, and hurrying me out of the room.

Normal Pov-

"Inuyasha" Izaoi said looking at him sympathetically, Inuyasha looking at his mother angrily. "He deserved it mommy! He was talking bad about you!" Inuyasha said looking down to the floor from the edge of his bed.

Izaoi looked down to the floor as she cradled her son near her side. "It's okay Inuyasha….Maybe tomorrow will be better…."

* * *

Authors Note: End Chapter one R/R 


	2. The doll

Chapter 2: The doll

Inuyasha woke up tiredly, looking towards his side the sun pouring into the room, his little ears twitching. Inuyasha stood up, rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen. "Morning Inuyasha" Izaoi said kissing Inuyasha's forehead as Inuyasha gave off a small smile.

"Mommy's throwing another banquet today, will you go get some fruit from the cart in town" Inuyasha looked down to the ground, he never went in town by himself before and he honestly was a little scared. "Okay mommy" Izaoi gave him another kiss on the cheek handing him the money, "Go buy yourself something to eat as well"

Inuyasha smiled taking the small silver coins into his hands and tucking them into his pocket as he raced out the door.

The walk to the store was short from their house, just down the dirt road and there was the market. It was easy to find fruit too; it was the first stand from the dirt road. Inuyasha smiled as he got a bag, examining the fruit placing 2 oranges, 2 bananas, a pack of strawberries, and a small juice for himself.

"Here you go" Inuyasha said handing him the money, the guy looking over the stuff and the money. "Alright" he scuffed giving Inuyasha a small nod as Inuyasha ran up the dirt road, pausing as he saw a small doll.

"A dolly?" Inuyasha smiled picking her up, examining her as a little girl and a few boys came running up to him.

"We've been looking for that!"

"That's my sister's doll!" He pointed accusingly at Inuyasha, his ears flattening against his head.

"I..I just found it, here you go" Inuyasha said handing the doll to the little girl, the little girl blushed slightly, as she held her doll in her hands as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Um…Thank you" Inuyasha smiled slightly his ears twitching almost happily as he smiled two fangs being exposed.

The boys took a step backward while the girl stared in awe. "Wow!" she said as she took a step forward, "Can I touch your ears?" she asked, Inuyasha blushing slightly. "Well um…I …uh…I guess…" Inuyasha stuttered as the girl stood on her tiptoes rubbing his ears gently, a pleased purr escaping Inuyasha's mouth.

"Hey! Get away from my sister you freak!" Her brother said trembling slightly as he picked up a stone.

"Yea, get away from Suki!" Another boy chanted as they began to throw rocks towards the two.

"STOP!" Suki said holding her hands up the boys pausing, "He didn't do anything! He wasn't hurting me!" Suki said as her brother grabbed her by the wrists hiding her behind him.

"Throw more rocks"

"Hit the half breed"

Inuyasha paused as they continued to hit him with stones. "S-stop" he trembled backing up slightly. 'I'm the half breed?' he whimpered one of the rocks hitting him in the eye, Inuyasha holding it as he began to run off, the boys throwing rocks until he was out of range.

"Wait!" Suki called out running after him as he turned through the palace gates, even a few feet away, Suki could see the tears in his eyes. "Kai go home!" Suki said looking at them angrily, "I'm going to go apologize for your behavior"

"But Suki it's almost dinner" Kai complained, the other boys nodding in agreement.

"Fine, but first thing tomorrow I'm leaving!" Suki said angrily marching off towards the market, the kids obviously living near the area, holding her dolly close to her heart.

'I hope that boy's okay' Suki thought as Kai came up and grabbed her hand, Suki taking another quick look back at the palace before continuing on home.

* * *

Inuyasha cried as he looked at his reflection, pounding into the water. "What's a half breed? What makes me different?" Inuyasha said pounding into the water, pausing as his reflection rippled in the water. Inuyasha looked at his reflection; his eye was swollen shut a disgusting blue purple color, his left cheek looking very similar.

He still had the fruit; he had just bruised the oranges. Inuyasha sighed sipping at his juice setting it to the side, looking at his reflection. "Is it my hair? Or my ears? Or my fangs?" Inuyasha said looking down towards his reflection sad. "Why do I look this way? Mommy has black hair; she doesn't have yellow eyes either, or ears like mine." Inuyasha looked at them, sighing a huge smile slowly growing across his face. "I can look like the others! I can!"

* * *

Authors Note: What's Inuyasha planning to do? Lets see+gives inu some bandaids and TLC+ I'm sorry it'll be better next chapter 


	3. Desguised

Chapter 3: Disguised

Inuyasha smiled proudly as he walked through the doors, 'Now looking different won't be a problem!' Inuyasha said as he opened the door handing the groceries to a servant, a smile descending on his face as the servant gave off a slight smile, Inuyasha walking past him proudly.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha said entering his mother's room, as she turned in surprise trying to suppress her giggles. Inuyasha stood before her with dark glasses and one of her dress hats on, his hair sticking out was no longer white but died black, he wore black gloves hiding his claws and the only other sign of a hanyou was his teeth.

"Inuyasha?" She said trying to avoid the giggle that was clear in her voice. "Why do you have all that stuff on?" Inuyasha smiled proudly as he trotted over towards his mother her taking off her hat, Inuyasha looking a bit sillier with black hair and white ears. Inuyasha looked up at her, "So people will stop being mean and calling me a hanyou" he said softly taking his glasses off as he revealed his bruise on his left cheek and right eye, his mother gasping at the shock.

"A few boys did it, the girl tried to stop them…I think her name was Suki…." Inuyasha said as he looked up at his mother, his golden eyes reflecting innocence as he looked at her. "Mommy, why do people hate me so much? Is it how I look? Do I look like a half breed mommy?"

Izaoi took a shaky breath as she looked at her son, "You are a hanyou my son."

"Mommy what's a hanyou, is it a half breed?"

"A hanyou…is something very special; there aren't very many hanyou's out there Inuyasha; a half breed is people being more direct about it."

"I don't understand…Mommy, how can people tell I'm a half breed? Is it my ears?"

Izaoi smiled as she touched one of Inuyasha's ears gently. "No my son…your mommy is a human and your daddy was a demon, that's what makes a half breed."

Inuyasha frowned, "So why do people hate me?"

Izaoi sighed, "Maybe there just afraid, I don't know….Your one of each species Inuyasha, That's what makes you a half breed, that's what makes you who you are…"

Inuyasha gave off a small nod, "I think I get it Mommy" Inuyasha said smiling as Izaoi stroked his hair.

"Let's give you a bath hm?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Suki stood at the doors nervously, as she looked up at the huge wooden doors. "He lives here? I don't even know his name" Suki sighed as she knocked on the wooden door. 

"Um is there a um little boy who lives here he's…" Suki stuttered as she looked at Izaoi, Izaoi smiling as Inuyasha raced out his hair soaking wet, in his red kimono. "You're the girl from before" Inuyasha said running past his mother, his swelling having gone down quite a bit.

"Hi…" Suki smiled slightly looking at his cheek' "I'm sorry my brother and friends hurt you" She looked down almost ashamed. "it's okay" Inuyasha said, "Don't be sad" Suki gave off a small nod.

"Do you want to come in? I'm sure Inuyasha would love a little playmate!"

"Inu..yasha…" The girl said in awe as she nodded up towards Izaoi.

"Your Suki right?" Inuyasha said taking his hand with the small girl's, Suki blushing slightly. Izaoi taking a note of this as the two walked away.

"Inuyasha has a play mate…it's great, I just hope…it lasts" Izaoi said to herself as she listened to the two children's laughter. "I hope it lasts."

* * *

Authors Note: I hope it does too I know it's short but it'll get longer, gomene 

Next Chapter: Enter the dark lord Sesshomaru!


	4. Enter the Dark Lord Sesshomaru

Chapter 4: Enter the Dark Lord Sesshomaru

A/N: R/R

* * *

"Good morning Inuyasha"

Inuyasha walked down the hall tiredly stifling a yawn. "Mornin Mom…" Izaoi smiled as she ran a hand gently through his hair, "Did you have fun with Suki yesterday?" Inuyasha's golden eyes blinking tiredly, his ears twitching as a smile formed on his face.

"Suki is my best friend! She suppose to come see me again today!" Izaoi giggled slightly by her son's excitement, speaking to him most gently. "Would you like to take a walk with me until then?" Inuyasha nodded smiling softly and Izaoi couldn't help but wonder….

_How long would he be able to smile like that?_

Izaoi's eyes suddenly flashed a sudden yet familiar sadness, Inuyasha looking towards her confused as she tried to place a smile on her face, failing miserably as she took his small hand with hers.

Inuyasha looked towards his mom in confusion. Why did his mommy's eyes seem so sad? Why did her gentle scent suddenly harden and turn cold? Inuyasha looked towards the ground as they walked through the garden and to the entrance of the woods. Izaoi led him through the dirt trail, the tree's shading the two from the bright sun the leaves rumbling past them.

A tall young demon stood before them, appearing a mere 16 years of age, his silver hair blowing slightly his golden eyes running from Izaoi to Inuyasha, a grim smile painting across his lips. He held markings of a moon on his forehead and two stripes running along each of his cheeks.

"Izaoi" He spoke lowly, his face quickly fading to know emotion as the princess looked towards Inuyasha, and slowly kneeled before him. Inuyasha looked at his mother who was kneeling before him, and up toward Sesshomaru in complete confusion as the two brothers eyes met.

"Your scent" Inuyasha said quizzically.

"Is similar to your own?" Sesshomaru finished a evil smile piercing his face. "Little brother"

Inuyasha looked towards him in complete shock, taking a step back. "You can't be my brother, you're a full demon"

"And what do you think you are a human?" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Were HALF brothers, we share a father."

Inuyasha looked towards him somewhat confused, Sesshomaru giving no more attention then that as he turned to Izaoi. "Izaoi" He said Inuyasha's mother slowly looking up. "Rise" he commanded and she did so.

'Why does she obey him?' Inuyasha thought confused, 'Why did mommy never tell be I had a brother?'

Izaoi stood looking at Sesshomaru, a scent growing strong, a scent that sent Inuyasha into anger, and Sesshomaru into more or less entertainment. Inuyasha let off a low growl as he looked toward Sesshomaru, his elder brother looking down at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked into Inuyasha's golden eyes the sudden hatred burning in them, made Sesshomaru almost smirk in triumph.

"You don't like her scent Inuyasha? Fear suits humans well…"

Inuyasha let off a slow growl, Sesshomaru continuing once more. "Its how it will be for you, never accepted for a demon always being to WEAK, and for a human the will all fear you, you'll never be accepted. You'll be feared…and hated. Nothing more."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly seemed to fade from anger to hurt, Izaoi being broken by his words, such a miserable fate for a child. Such a cruel fate, and she had no control over it. She reached out and touched his shoulder trying to be brave as she looked at Sesshomaru.

"What is your business here Sesshomaru?"

"I come merely to warn you"

"Warn us?"

"Yes"

"If I may comment…that's highly unlike you"

"I don't need to explain myself to you"

Izaoi was quiet for a moment, looking towards his eyes sighing slightly as Sesshomaru's gaze shifted to Inuyasha. Sesshomaru turned then his silver hair swishing over his shoulder as he walked off in the direction he appeared from.

"Be aware Izaoi, you can't protect him forever, he's been lucky so far, that's it"

Izaoi looked toward him, and it was all she could do not to cry. She had already known that, it HAD just been luck. She knew, Inuyasha would understand completely the worlds view on society too…

* * *

Authors Note+Gives Inuyasha a big hug+ Inu+Tears+ this story is just such like an emotional bummer, by the time I finish this, I swear I'll be in tears, but you guys will just have to wait! I'll try and update soon o R/R 


	5. Departure

Chapter 5: Departure

Authors Note:Gomene... R&R

* * *

Inuyasha and Izaoi returned later to the house in almost silence, the impact of his older brother seemed to hold a negative effect on him.

"Now now Inuyasha, Sesshomaru is gone and Suki is coming over, don't let it get to you darling" Izaoi said smiling lightly giving Inuyasha a kiss on the forehead as he nodded slightly.

Inuyasha couldn't be happy, why would a brother be so mean? Suki's brother was not mean to Suki. So why would his brother be mean to him? Because he was a half-demon. Mommy had told him that being a half demon was special but…then why was it so hard? Why did someone who shared his own blood despise him just because of what he was? Did his mother secretly despise him for all the bad things people say? Did she wish that she wasn't her own?

Inuyasha stared towards Izaoi as he slowly walked out again to the pond. He found himself coming here lately, the hanyou problem never seemed to have caused a problem with him before so…why now? Or had he always been a burden to his beloved mother?

Inuyasha ran a clawed finger through the water, a silent tear running down his cheek as he watched the water ripple from which his tear hit it. He stared towards his wavering reflection, nothing would change him. He would always be bound by his half breed heritage.

"Inuyasha-kun"

Inuyasha blinked a few times turning around smiling widely, "Suki?"

The human girl blushed a bit staring towards him as she took a seat beside him, running a hand through the water as he had before.

"You know you shouldn't look so sad Inuyasha"

Inuyasha blinked a few times. "I'm not sad! I'm a strong man Mommy told me so! And strong men don't get sad."

"Your mommy didn't say that!" Suki said giggling softly, "Why do you always try to hide it?"

"You know Inuyasha…I thought about it all yesterday night." Suki said her voice seeming to grow distant. "I thought about you the whole time and I thought how fun you were and what an amazing person your going to be. And then I thought…."

Inuyasha blinked a few times staring towards her looking a bit red, his face scarlet. "And then you thought about what?" He whispered.

"I thought what it must feel like to be a hanyou, to be…" Suki turned towards him, her eyes brimmed with tears. "To be yelled at! To be disliked for nothing that you could do! Nothing that you could help! I-I cried!" The tears flowed freely down the younger girls face as she sniffed silently, her body wracked with sobs.

Inuyasha blinked a few times, his arm slowly wrapped around her. "You know…" He said softly looking to the side a light blush covering his face. "You're the only other person who has ever cried for me other then my mommy…." Tears formed in the hanyou's eyes as he embraced Suki. The younger girl let out a short gasp as her eyes wrapped around him comfortingly. "Thank you Suki…for crying for me."

"Mom"

"Yes Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha paused blushing a bit, "Um, it's nothing, can I help get ready for the banquet?"

Izaoi seemed to hesitate and then smiled gently, "No my son, why don't you go play? Has Suki come by?"

"Yes mom…we played outside but she had to go home for dinner" Inuyasha said quietly. 'Mommy's scent is different it's like she's hiding something from me….' Inuyasha's golden eyes shimmered and Izaoi twitched gently just by the look in them. She gave him a gentle push along with a smile, "Please go play quietly honey"

Inuyasha walked through the doors confused, "What could mommy be hiding?"

"_I thought what it must feel like to be a hanyou, to be…" _

Inuyasha paused as he walked towards the river, his ball in hand. Suki had thought about it too. Was it possible for there to be people who cared? Who recognized that being who he was wasn't it fault.

He through the ball down angrily, kicking it as far and as hard as he could. He ran after it as if he were being chased by a demon and he ran even farther as if he was being chased by a thousands of raiding humans, that were doing nothing but cursing him.

Inuyasha fell to the ground tiredly, panting as he held the ball against his chest, his long silver hair sticking in hot strands to the back of his neck. The hanyou's ears flat against his wet hair, his claws shaking as he held the ball. His golden eyes shut, panting heavily upon the ground. It felt GOOD to be that pumped up, to take out the anger on the ball. To pretend he could escape those mean demons and those hurtful humans. To pretend he had the power of any demon he chose.

"_To be yelled at! To be disliked for nothing that you could do! Nothing that you could help! I-I cried!"_

It was nice to get Suki's tearful voice out of his head. It was nice to think he had the right to breathe the air that everyone else got to breathe. It was…so nice. The tears fell from the hanyou eyes as he wiped them with a sweaty hand.

Could he change? He had tried to be human and that didn't work. Could he be a demon? I mean how could they tell he wasn't a demon? It wasn't his appearance, was it his scent? It was his…mother?

Inuyasha winced as he stared towards the big house. The guests had already arrived, the lights dazzling on brightly, his mother was smiling. Humans were talking to her now, including her, because he was…

He was on the outside, he was just looking in.

"It makes sense" Inuyasha whispered quietly. "I'll be accepted within the demons and mommy she'll…" The tears ran down his eyes again as he wiped them away angrily. No, demons didn't do that. Demon's were strong, he would find away to live within in the demons. For himself and for more importantly…his mommy.

Inuyasha turned and began to walk away, leaving his ball out in the grass as he took one last look at his mother. He smiled to himself as his bangs hid his eyes, "My mommy's beautiful." He thought to himself. "She's the prettiest women alive…I'm going to miss her."

Inuyasha found himself walking down the pitch dark path of thick dirt to the village. He wanted to say goodbye to Suki. Suki was his friend and incase his mommy did worry about him, incase she wanted to say goodbye, she'd have Suki to tell her that he loves her.

He walked through the village, thankful for the darkness that cloaked his disgusting hanyou body. The body that made him forbidden, and after today he'd never set foot in a human village again, he'd never have too. He smiled, "I CAN belong" He whispered confidently as he stared towards Suki's house. He knew it was Suki's house, it smelled just like her. Now all he had to do was find Suki's room…the room that smells the most like Suki.

He knocked gently on the window, as Suki opened it, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha smiled softly, "Suki…I'm going to live within the demons! I'm going to give a better life to mommy and me, and I just wanted to let you know that I won't be able to play with you anymore." Inuyasha whispered his voice a bit sad.

"You can't!" She whispered, her eyes widening in fear. "You can't leave Inuyasha!"

"The times that I got to play with you…have made me very happy Suki. Thank you…for crying for me. Please tell mother I love her and that…were meet again someday."

"Inuyasha"

The hanyou turned already walking off down the village path, heading towards the dark woods, the only light being the night from the full moon.

"But what about me!" Suki cried staring towards his moonlit shadow. Tears slowly falling down her eyes as she lowered her head in shame. "What about me?"

* * *

Authors Note: I had a powerful urge to update this story. I can't say that I can do it frequently but I will make sure the wait won't be nearly as painful as this one was. Forgive me. 


End file.
